Star Trek: Voyager (1995 series)
Star Trek: Voyager (TV series; 1995 - 2001) Plot Summary The starship USS Voyager is pulled to the other side of the galaxy by a mysterious alien force, along with a ship full of renegades called the Maquis. Stranded seventy-five years from the Federation, the Starfleet crew must work with the Maquis to find a way home. Male Deaths: *Jeff Allin (Episode 6.7 Dragon's Teeth) *Nathan Anderson (Episode 4.4 Nemesis) *Lee Arenberg (Episode 5.21 Juggernaut) *Vaughn Armstrong (Episode 1.7 Eye of the Needle / Episode 6.2 Survival Instinct / Episode 7.9 Flesh and Blood) *Ed Begley Jr. (Episode 3.9 Future's End, Part II) *Robert Beltran (Episode 2.21 Deadlock / Episode 3.25 Worst Case Scenario / Episode 5.6 Timeless / Episode 5.18 Course: Oblivion / Episode 7.25 Endgame) *Simon Billig (Episode 2.21 Deadlock / Episode 3.1 Basics, Part II) *J. Paul Boehmer (Episode 4.19 The Killing Game, Part II / Episode 5.2 Drone) *Len Cariou (Episode 3.15 Coda) *Jon Cellini (Episode 6.12 Blink of an Eye) *Josh Clark (Episode 7.21 Friendship One) *Bob Clendenin (Episode 2.21 Deadlock) *Robert Allen Colaizzi Jr. (Episode 6.14 Memorial) *Kelly Connell (Episode 3.19 Rise) *Christian R. Conrad (Episode 3.9 Future's End, Part II) *Anthony Crivello (Episode 3.10 Warlord) *Henry Darrow (Episode 2.9 Tattoo) *Mark Deakins (Episode 4.19 The Killing Game, Part II) *Steven Dennis (Episode 5.25 Warhead / Episode 6.1 Equinox, Part II) *David Doty (Episode 7.9 Flesh and Blood) *Brad Dourif (Episode 3.1 Basics, Part II) *Charles Emmett (Episode 3.10 Warlord) *Alexander Enberg (Episode 5.21 Juggernaut) *Charles Esten (Episode 3.6 Remember) *Patrick Fabian (Episode 3.20 Favorite Son) *Keythe Farley (Episode 2.21 Deadlock) *Michael Fiske (Episode 3.12 Macrocosm) *Rick Fitts (Episode 4.8 Year of Hell, Part I) *Zach Galligan (Episode 5.4 In the Flesh) *Richard Garon (Episode 2.22 Innocence) *John Gegenhuber (Episode 2.26 Basics, Part I) *Danny Goldring (Episode 4.19 The Killing Game, Part II) *Gerrit Graham (Episode 2.18 Death Wish) *Joel Grey (Episode 2.12 Resistance) *Ken Gruz (Episode 2.14 Alliances) *Chad Halyard (Episode 7.9 Flesh and Blood) *Hugh Hodgin (Episode 2.13 Prototype) *Michael Horton (Episode 4.17 Retrospect) *Steven Houska (Episode 3.3 The Swarm) *Scott Jaeck (Episode 1.1 Caretaker) *Dublin James (Episode 7.5 Critical Care) *Todd Jeffries (Episode 7.9 Flesh and Blood) *Chris Johnston (Episode 2.21 Deadlock) *Steve Kehela (Episode 3.13 Fair Trade) *Tim Kelleher (Episode 6.2 Survival Instinct) *Patrick Kilpatrick (Episode 2.2 Initiations) *Daniel Dae Kim (Episode 6.12 Blink of an Eye) *Scott Klace (Episode 5.21 Juggernaut) *Jeff Kober (Episode 7.13 Repentance) *Thomas Kopache (Episode 2.23 The Thaw) *Basil Langton (Episode 1.1 Caretaker) *Scott Leva (Episode 3.6 Remember) *Matt E. Levin (Episode 4.4 Nemesis) *John Loprieno (Episode 4.9 Year of Hell, Part II) *Dennis Madalone (Episode 3.1 Basics, Part II) *Ken Magee (Episode 5.1 Night) *Michael L. Maguire (Episode 3.21 Before and After) *Melik Malkasian (Episode 6.12 Blink of an Eye) *Brian Markinson (Episode 1.14 Faces) *Jeff McCarthy (Episode 1.1 Caretaker) *Leigh J. McCloskey (Episode 3.10 Warlord) *Walter Hamilton McCready (Episode 6.12 Blink of an Eye) *Michael McKean (Episode 2.23 The Thaw) *Robert Duncan McNeill (Episode 2.15 Threshold / Episode 2.21 Deadlock / Episode 5.6 Timeless / Episode 5.18 Course: Oblivion) *Mark Metcalf (Episode 4.19 The Killing Game, Part II) *Phil Morris (Episode 6.8 One Small Step) *Roger Morrissey (Episode 4.15 Hunters) *Tahj D. Mowry (Episode 2.22 Innocence) *Obi Ndefo (Episode 6.12 Blink of an Eye) *Leland Orser (Episode 4.5 Revulsion) *Andrew Palmer (Episode 7.1 Unimatrix Zero, Part II) *Ethan Phillips (Episode 2.21 Deadlock / Episode 4.12 Mortal Coil / Episode 5.6 Timeless / Episode 5.18 Course: Oblivion) *Robert Picardo (Episode 2.21 Deadlock / Episode 5.6 Timeless / Episode 5.18 Course: Oblivion) *Olaf Pooley (Episode 6.12 Blink of an Eye) *Ray Proscia (Episode 2.21 Deadlock) *Martin Rayner (Episode 5.12 Bride of Chaotica!) *Ray Reinhardt (Episode 1.8 Ex Post Facto) *Jeremy Roberts (Episode 3.2 Flashback) *Bob Rudd (Episode 7.8 Nightingale) *Tim Russ (Episode 2.21 Deadlock / Episode 5.6 Timeless / Episode 5.18 Course: Oblivion / Episode 7.11 Shattered) *John Savage (Episode 6.1 Equinox, Part II) *Raphael Sbarge (Episode 2.20 Investigations) *Alan Scarfe (Episode 2.12 Resistance) *Tony Sears (Episode 4.14 Message in a Bottle / Episode 6.26 Unimatrix Zero, Part I) *John K. Shull (Episode 6.3 Barge of the Dead) *James Sloyan (Episode 1.15 Jetrel) *Kurtwood Smith (Episode 4.9 Year of Hell, Part II) *Ryan Spahn (Episode 6.16 Collective) *Tiny Ron Taylor (Episode 4.15 Hunters) *Tony Todd (Episode 4.16 Prey) *Tom Towles (Episode 3.19 Rise) *Garrett Wang (Episode 1.9 Emanations / Episode 2.21 Deadlock / Episode 5.6 Timeless / Episode 5.18 Course: Oblivion) *Titus Welliver (Episode 6.1 Equinox, Part II) *Henry Woronicz (Episode 4.23 Living Witness) *Tom Wright (Episode 2.24 Tuvix) *Jeff Yagher (Episode 7.9 Flesh and Blood) *Daniel Zacapa (Episode 6.12 Blink of an Eye) Female Deaths: *Karen Austin (Episode 6.3 Barge of the Dead) *Nancy Bell (Episode 5.11 Latent Image) *Eve Brenner (Episode 3.6 Remember) *Cecile Callan (Episode 1.9 Emanations) *Alicia Coppola (Episode 1.1 Caretaker) *Mimi Craven (Episode 6.7 Dragon's Teeth) *Bertila Damas (Episode 6.2 Survival Instinct) *Roxann Dawson (Episode 1.14 Faces / Episode 2.17 Dreadnought / Episode 2.21 Deadlock / Episode 3.21 Before and After / Episode 5.18 Course: Oblivion / Episode 6.23 Fury) *Galyn Görg (Episode 3.10 Warlord) *Martha Hackett (Episode 3.1 Basics, Part II / Episode 3.25 Worst Case Scenario) *Christine Harnos (Episode 5.6 Timeless) *Dianne Harper (Episode 4.14 Message in a Bottle) *Lindsey Haun (Episode 3.22 Real Life) *Nancy Hower (Episode 2.21 Deadlock) *Nancy Kaine (Episode 3.6 Remember) *Alice Krige (Episode 7.25 Endgame) *Beverly Leech (Episode 7.8 Nightingale) *Jennifer Lien (Episode 2.21 Deadlock / Episode 6.23 Fury) *Rebecca McFarland (Episode 4.10 Random Thoughts) *Marjorie Monaghan (Episode 1.12 Heroes and Demons) *Kate Mulgrew (Episode 2.21 Deadlock / Episode 3.21 Before and After/ Episode 3.25 Worst Case Scenario / Episode 4.9 Year of Hell, Part II / Episode 5.6 Timeless / Episode 5.18 Course: Oblivion / Episode 7.25 Endgame) *Susan Patterson (Episode 3.17 Unity) *Tami Peterson (Episode 1.01 Caretaker) *Claire Rankin (Episode 6.5 Alice) *Sarah Rayne (Episode 2.22 Innocence) *Kim Rhodes (Episode 6.18 Ashes to Ashes) *Jeri Ryan (Episode 5.6 Timeless / Episode 5.18 Course: Oblivion / Episode 5.24 Relativity / Episode 7.25 Endgame) *Susan Savage (Episode 6.14 Memorial) *Kat Sawyer (Episode 6.12 Blink of an Eye) *Maria Spassoff (Episode 6.14 Memorial) *Robin Stapler (Episode 4.12 Mortal Coil) *Patricia Tallman (Episode 2.26 Basics, Part I) *Tiffany Taubman (Episode 2.22 Innocence) *Kirsten Turner (Episode 5.12 Bride of Chaotica!) Gallery Alicia Coppola, Star Trek Voyager.jpg|Alicia Coppola Category:TV Series Category:Star Trek Series Category:1995 TV series debuts Category:2001 TV series endings Category:UPN TV series Category:Action Category:Sci-Fi Category:TV series by Paramount/CBS Paramount/CBS Television Studios